


The Surrogate

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eggpreg, Epistolary, For Science!, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Mating, Multi, Orgy, Other, Oviposition, POV First Person, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Science Experiments, Threesome - M/M/Other, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scientist wishes to clear the air on just why they slept with so many dang Pokemon.





	The Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator is kept anonymous and non-specific so that the reader can insert who they wish - a canon character, an OC, themselves. I've tried to keep it as non-specific as possible.

**Adventures in surrogacy: the hows and whys of Pokemon and humans**

**_Space_ magazine, issue 668  
22 Jan 20xx  
By Anonymous**

_Space magazine would like to advise that the following article describes graphic descriptions of sexual contact between humans and Pokemon. Reader discretion is advised._

What is taboo?

It's a surprisingly difficult question. Is it something that's frowned upon but technically ethical, something that's only permissible under certain circumstances, something that's permissible in some cultures but not in others? Something that is the deepest violation of our every ethic and to be avoided at all costs? Or is it something that is misunderstood?

One of the bigger taboos in our society is Pokephilia - sexual contact between humans and Pokemon, something that is both common in many regions and spoken ill of in those same ones. By now, you have no doubt seen the coverage on a recent paper, _New insights into human-assisted Pokemon reproduction_ , published in the _Hyper Potion_ medical journal. The anonymous individual featured in the paper, who underwent several sexual encounters with Pokemon, has been both reviled and revered as someone breaking new boundaries.

I am the individual featured in the paper. Like in the paper, I am remaining anonymous in this article; the only relevant information is that I am in the sciences and that I am AFAB (assigned female at birth; possessing a vagina and, more critically, a uterus). For the sake of my continued normal life, I don't wish to reveal any further - but I do want to explain what happened, why it happened, and what happened next.

To begin with, I once shared many of the same views much of the public has on Pokephilia - that it's generally immoral, generally has abusive dynamics (particularly between a trainer and a Pokemon they have in a Poke Ball; there can be no equal relationship when one partner can seal another in a ball), and, frankly, that it was a bit gross. That was until I started studying Pokemon biology - even if my initial field of study was very different, reproduction does tend to come into it eventually; in that way, I was gradually desensitized to the 'icky' aspect of it. All the same, I did not consider it relevant to my life.

Naturally, the universe has a way of conspiring against you.

**The cat gets the cream**

The laboratory where I work had received a request from a trainer looking to breed his male Pyroar. As a species, Pyroar are critically endangered, with a lack of males compared to females (a similar but opposite scenario happens with many other species, including the popular Eevee line). As male Pyroar are in desperately short supply, we were all too happy to assist with breeding, and immediately went about procuring a healthy, fertile female Pyroar.

This is where the story becomes a little salacious. As it turned out, the male had no interest in female Pyroar. Instead, he would often attempt to mount the human handlers in the enclosure, utterly ignoring the female. It seemed that artificial insemination was going to be the best option, although this was assessed as risky.

No, instead, we decided to give the male Pyroar what he wanted.

Pyroar, and other female-dominated species, have developed an unusual method to deal with competition, called parasitic surrogacy. In this, a male will mate with and inseminate a female. A second female will then invert her vaginal passage into a crude ovipositor, mate with the other female, and insert her eggs into the first female's womb. The first female, then, will carry both her own eggs and the second female's, with the semen already in her body fertilizing both sets of eggs.

The male Pyroar was attracted to humans. If he was to mate with a human with a uterus and inseminate them, and the female would then lay her eggs in the human's body, the human would serve as a surrogate for the pair (with no eggs of their own to challenge the female Pyroar's). All it required was a human, with a uterus, who would be willing to be mated by first the male and then the female Pyroar.

I'm not sure what possessed me to volunteer, but volunteer I did.

There was very little preparation; I was given a high dose of calcium supplements (as forming the egg shells leaches calcium from the bones; humans have rather less bone mass than a Pyroar), was provided with a drug to induce cervical dilation, and was asked to masturbate with a large sex toy, to prepare my body for the Pyroar male. Once I was deemed sufficiently prepared, I applied lubricant to myself, entered the enclosure, and the rest was left to the Pyroar.

The male was instantly fascinated, sniffing and licking between my legs, attempting to mount me while I was still standing. As I enjoy not being thrown to the ground, I got on all fours and rested my head against my arms, spreading my legs as much as I could in my position. The Pyroar immediately mounted me; I could feel his length bump against my stomach and thighs before he finally managed to penetrate me.

Fun fact: Pyroar cocks are much hotter than human ones.

It wasn't particularly romantic. He was moving fast enough that I could barely catch my breath, making involuntary cries (although I challenge anyone not to cry out when there's 400 lbs of apex predator balls deep in you!), my legs shaking enough that I would have not been able to stay upright if I wasn't already speared on the male's cock. I was soaking wet, my own fluids and the male's precome dripping down my thighs, on fire. It was deeply animalistic; I was simply a vessel for his pleasure. All I could do was go with it.

He ejaculated after only a few minutes, hot (literally hot) semen filling my body. When he pulled out, my legs collapsed and I rolled dazedly on to my back, the male taking up post nearby as the female approached.

I didn't have time to push myself up again before the female straddled me. From my position on my back, I could see her ovipositor emerge; she was literally inverting her vaginal passage to push her own eggs into me. Despite the awkward position, with me still on my back, she pushed it in with little difficulty.

This wasn't sex, per se; she didn't thrust into me, and I took the time to catch my breath. I needed to - within a minute, I could feel her ovipositor (softer than the male's cock, warm but not scorching hot, surprisingly delicate after such a fucking) start to bulge, and the first of the eggs was pushed inside me.

It did hurt a little. Human cervices generally don't have golf ball-sized eggs pushed in from the outside, and the female was laying four of them. I grit my teeth and bore it, the male Pyroar growling occasionally at the female in what I suspected was a protective way.

The relief as the last egg popped inside my uterus was tangible. I could feel them inside me, small but definitely pressing against my inner walls; when the female pulled out, I could feel my cervix sealing shut to protect the precious bundles.

It was admittedly a surprise when the male let me walk (once I regained the ability to do so!) out of the enclosure. Over the next few days, I stayed in the medical wing, undergoing blood tests and ultrasounds (the results can be read in _New insights_ ), the eggs growing larger by the day. After six days, they were determined to have reached a sufficient size to be removed - much to my relief, as my abdomen was swollen enough that I couldn't fit into my own pants, the eggs now the size of both my fists put together.

Each.

It was probably merciful that we opted to do a c-section - dilating the first time had been uncomfortable enough, and the eggs were many times the size they had been then. I went into surgery, they sealed the incision, I was given the afternoon to rest and recover, and I went on my way, with the eggs hatching four healthy Litleo (all female, regretfully). I had successfully helped with a Pyroar breeding program, and now I could continue on with my regular life.

At least, I assumed I could.

**Dancing with dragons**

The second encounter was due to human error.

A new safari zone project had opened, featuring entire groups, as realistic as possible, of Pokemon. One of these groups was of the Jangmo-o/Hakamo-o/Kommo-o line, involving an entire clan. These dragons have an interesting system of mating - twice a season, the heat begins, with the mature males taking turns with a single female Kommo-o. The clan leader, then, known as the Totem, will lay her eggs in the inseminated Kommo-o, who will then incubate the entire clan's clutch.

In their haste to set up the display, they had neglected to include any female Kommo-o of reproductive age, other than the Totem herself. The next eldest female was only a Hakomo-o, the equivalent of an adolescent, and likely wouldn't survive the mating process. It would take too long to locate another rare mature female Kommo-o in their isolated and rugged native environment; it was necessary to act as soon as possible.

I already had experience, Kommo-o are a similar size to humans to begin with (ranging from five to six feed in height, Totem aside), and this time, I would be actively helping save the life of the young Hakomo-o. So yes, I once again volunteered.

I do have to admit, I was nervous as I entered their enclosure (designed to resemble the canyons they lived in). With the Pyroar, I was in a smaller enclosure, there were trainers close at hand, and there was just the two of them. Now, I was walking stark naked into a large, naturalistic canyon, home to seven fully-grown male Kommo-o and another four Hakomo-o nearing evolution (to say nothing of the Totem), preparing to get gang-banged and impregnated by a large group of dragons. I had just masturbated with a large toy to prepare myself; I was still wet and no doubt smelt like it, the lubricant I had been given was dripping out of me. Honestly, I was definitely questioning my sanity.

As I set up a thick, folded blanket to lie on, propping my hips up on a pillow, I could spot a pair of eyes watching me - one of the Kommo-o, investigating the strange naked human in their enclosure. Taking a deep breath, I spread my legs, letting the Kommo-o investigate me. It approached cautiously, nudging at my thighs; I could feel my heart in my throat.

When his cock emerged from his sheath, I nearly swallowed my tongue. About as long as my arm (although thankfully not as wide), bright red, and dripping, he hovered over me uncertainly, droplets of precome landing on my stomach. Plucking up my courage, I reached forward, took his length in hand, and guided it to my cunt.

He got the idea pretty quickly, immediately burying himself in me. The mating instinct took over quickly; he braced himself over me, thrusting in and out with bruising intensity, his scales clanging and letting out short growls. I had kept my eyes shut for the beginning of it, but now I opened them.

Ah. The rest had arrived.

The first male finished up, releasing a flood of semen into me. When he pulled out, he howled, scales clanging and ringing - and then it was on for all.

Seven large male Kommo-o, and three of the four near-adult Hakomo-o. This was not particularly orderly, this dragon gang-bang; some scuffled in order to be the next to fuck me, others would attempt to distract whichever one was using my body at the time so they could get in there. Thankfully, I didn't sustain any serious injuries, although I did get rather scratched up, and frankly, I'm not sure my pelvis was ever going to be the same.

This went on for over an hour. By the time they had all had at least one turn (some had come back for seconds), I was scratched, bruised, and my abdomen was visibly distended from the volume of dragon cum inside me. If I pressed on my stomach, it sloshed. I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to, I was so exhausted.

The Totem had been watching the proceedings, and as the last of the males filtered away, she approached. The Totem is the clan leader for a reason - she towered over the rest at a good nine feet tall, probably outweighing several of them combined. Now, though, all that attention was on me, her ovipositor bobbing between her legs, long but slender, about the width of one of my fingers at the end.

I actually didn't even feel it go in at first, so stretched out by the big Kommo-o cocks; when it pushed past my cervix, I jumped a little.

Unfertilized Kommo-o eggs, like Pyroar eggs, are small. These ones are only about the size of my thumbnail and they are soft besides; ordinarily it would not have been an ordeal.

It's a little different when there's about a thousand of them spurting into your body. I could actually see my abdomen swell, feel myself being pumped full, my body becoming a vessel for the next generation. They pressed into me from the inside, pushing my internal organs aside, entire systems shifting to accommodate the combination of the semen that was already there and the eggs that were now filling me like a fire hose.

Eventually, she stopped. All I could do was lie there limply, too exhausted to even react as she fastidiously cleaned me with her tongue before scooping me up (blanket, pillow and all) and carrying me to a nearby cave. There were the faintest of alarm bells ringing - I was meant to leave the enclosure - but I was so worn out after the ordeal that I simply laid down on the rather sticky towel, curled up around my swollen belly, and immediately fell asleep.

It seemed I was to be cared for. When I woke up, there was a slab of raw meat a few inches from my nose; I recoiled and apologetically told the Totem that I didn't eat meat. She huffed at me like I was being fussy, then trotted out again, returning a couple of minutes later with an armful of berries. When I tried to get up, she nudged me down again (gently but with enough strength to suggest that fighting her would be ill-advised), picked up a berry, and held it out to me.

"Are you going to look after me?" I asked, bemused. She nodded firmly.

This was a minor dilemma; I would not have the medical care the facility offered, and I explained as such. Eventually, she let me move far enough to one of the cameras that watched the enclosure, and I was able to give my request - I would like some clothes (including maternity clothes), clean blankets and another pillow, protein bars and RTE meals, water, a laptop and phone, and medical equipment. It arrived within twenty minutes, and I set up my little camp in the cave.

It was just another sort of field work, really, and it turned into a routine - for the next two weeks, I slept next to the Totem, ate fresh berries for breakfast, protein bars for lunch, and RTE meals for dinner, performed ultrasounds and blood tests on myself and logged the results on the laptop, popped multivitamins and calcium supplements, and relaxed. The Totem kept away the older Hakomo-o and Kommo-o, but the little Jangmo-o were welcome visitors, playful little dragons that were apparently eager to meet the carrier of their newest siblings.

Along with it being scientifically rewarding (again, the full details are in _New approaches_ ), learning how the unfertilized eggs absorbed each other for extra nutrients until there were only two dozen or so remaining, their shells hardening around the embryos, it was also simply a pleasant time. I read eBooks, played with the Jangmo-o, and was lovingly fussed over by the Totem, helping her build a nest for the eggs. In the spam of two weeks, I was able to work out some of their vocalizations, especially the request 'eat' (something the Totem requested of me regularly). When I offered her a berry and imitated the vocalization back, she seemed genuinely delighted.

If only human pregnancies were as painless!

When labor began, I was well prepared. My supplies included a pop-up pool and a water boiler, and I set it up inside the cave, near my camp. The laptop was set up on top of one of the storage containers so I could talk things through with the scientists waiting on the other side. It was warm enough that I was not uncomfortable when I stripped off (aside from the contractions themselves), and the Totem was as attentive as ever. Was I nervous to deliver twenty-two dragon eggs, largely unaided? Yes, of course - but I was being well cared for, I was healthy, and frankly, the eggs were smaller than a human baby. If people could deliver those, then twenty-two much smaller eggs wouldn't be too much of an ordeal.

The contractions drew closer. I counted them off to the scientists, and they instructed me to push; the first slid down with agonizing slowness, secured in its own egg sac but otherwise having no other lubrication. I stretched around it, pushed hard past the bulk of it - and it popped out, settling in the warm water.

The Totem let out a cry, clutching it in her claws and giving me what I had learned was the equivalent of a smile.

The rest were easier. The first egg's passage had eased the path of the others. Two, three, four - they slid out painlessly, aside from the contractions themselves; nine, ten, eleven. With each one, the Totem clutched them in her claws, then gently set it down in the pool, watching over them - and me - protectively.

By the time I reached the last few, I was exhausted, leaning back against the side of the pool with my eyes mostly shut. I had been at it for three hours, squeezing eggs out of my body, and my muscles were exhausted. But I could feel that it was close, we were at twenty-one eggs and there was just one left; I just had to keep going one more time -

The last one slid out of me with agonizing slowness. The Totem scooped it up, examined it, and then gently collected it along with the others, lifting each one out of the pool to be placed in the nest she had spent the last two weeks preparing.

Delicately, she plucked me out of the pool, carried me to the nest, and curled around me and the eggs. I was asleep almost instantly.

A job well done, really.

When I awakened, she watched as I cleaned myself off and dressed again, gathering up my belongings, preparing to leave. She was now in egg-watching mode, but still gestured for me to come closer, nuzzling my face in a parting. I kissed the end of her nose, and walked out to meet the doctors who would take me the rest of the way to the medical facility, leaving the canyon enclosure to the clanging and ringing of the entire clan.

I showered, had a physical and a hot meal, and went over the results we had gathered - technical numbers, blood results and ultrasound scans, nothing of the Totem's kindness or the playful Jangmo-o or working out languages. Nothing about how, for two weeks, I had been part of a dragon clan while helping to bring about their next clutch.

That was the point when I decided to write this article, you see. The full story - it's incomplete without that understanding, without knowing what a fulfilling experience it had been - not just the reproductive details, but how I had been treated. With the Pyroar, it had been dispassionate and over quickly. But these dragons had been warm. I needed people to know that.

It's probably why I volunteered for the next assignment, too.

**A Ditto ditty**

It's fair to say that Ditto are poorly understood.

They are found in every region on the planet, in multiple different biomes. They can shapeshift into any known Pokemon, into rocks, and into humans (although their faces tend to be a little... off-putting). There was, until _New insights_ , precisely zero papers that gave a conclusive answer on how they reproduced - simply leaving two Ditto together does nothing, and leaving a Ditto with another Pokemon always results in the resulting egg or eggs being the other Pokemon's species.

I was approached due to my experience, but honestly, it was a question I had been wondering about since I had first started learning about Pokemon - _where do Ditto come from?_

While some Ditto reside close to cities, the population chosen for study was an isolated one. Numbers in its Ditto population had boomed over the past two years; if something was being done differently, then we needed to know what that was.

I was sent to the nearest human population, given directions, and sent on my way, setting up a blanket in the long grass and stripping off. (Don't worry - I did have my own Pokemon at hand in their Poke Balls if anything other than a Ditto decided to approach the naked human!) It was quiet, relaxing; I watched the birds, spotted a few rare Pokemon from afar. Even if no Ditto had approached, I would pack up and go back to the town for the night and try again the next day; even then, it was simply pleasant sitting out there in nature.

It was just before sunset when the Ditto approached, peering out from around a clump of tall grass. I smiled and waved at it, and it immediately rolled towards me, its smile unchanging. I had been sitting cross-legged; now, it rolled smoothly over my ankles and pressed up against my crotch and stomach, almost like it had been expecting this.

Unlike the other two encounters, where I had been stretched and lubricated and prepared, I was still fairly dry. This changed with alarming speed as it purred and rubbed and nuzzled up against me, sealing its pink flesh around my clit and teasing it. It grew hard, heat flushing between my legs as the Ditto manipulated me expertly; it tested my wetness with a pseudopod.

Apparently satisfied, it surged in with a suddenness that knocked me on my back, expanding and filling me up. It didn't thrust so much as ripple; thick bands slid up and down, massaging my inner walls, leaving me wet and gasping. It withdrew - I moaned shamelessly -and then parted my ass cheeks and slid in too, using my own fluids as lubrication. Another pseudopod formed and pulsed back up my cunt; the Ditto spread its flesh over my thighs and hips and fucked me in both holes at once.

Even with my experiences with the Pyroar and Kommo-o, I had never been fucked like this. The Ditto seemed to know its way around a human, because it could find every single one of my erogenous zones and stimulate all of them. Simultaneously. Repeatedly. I came once, fell back limp, and felt the next orgasm building before I could catch my breath. The Ditto's pseudopods were hot, soft, slick; I could feel some sort of oily substance beginning to bead off it.

When the Ditto climaxed, I felt the oily substance fill me up and immediately subside again, sinking into my flesh. It withdrew, leaving me completely clean but for my own sweat; the oil had been absorbed entirely, and there was no other residue left.

It stared at me, I stared at it. I remembered my head just in time to take a swab for a DNA test, and by the time I had placed the swab in the vial I had, it had left.

Typical.

It was getting cold and was already dark as I made my way back to town, surrounded by possibly bemused nocturnal Pokemon. Not that I was noticing the cold - there was a heat growing in my belly and between my legs, flushes of arousal leaving me unsteady. By the time I had reached the town, I was trembling and soaking wet; I glanced up to see the man who had given me directions earlier watching me with a smile.

"Well, come on," he said, gesturing for me to follow; I did. When he closed the door behind him, I turned to face him; he dropped his pants, revealing an erection. My mouth almost watered; so did something else. All I wanted, at that moment, was to ride his cock, for him to come in me.

(It had been an embarrassing amount of time since I had seen a human erection, it's worth noting.)

"You went to see the Ditto, didn't you?" he said. "So, I know that right now all you want is to be fucked, right?"

" _Please_ ," I gasped, and practically jumped him.

He explained what had happened when we were done, and the heat had subsided enough for me to make sense of words. Ditto, it seemed, had a potent aphrodisiac effect, and anyone who encountered one would be driven desperately to be fucked - specifically, to have their partner come in them. When I dressed again, wobbly-legged, he guided me out the door and to a sex club; to the woman at the door, he gestured to me and requested a Pink Special.

"You don't mind sex with Pokemon, right?" he said, and winked. "Only, I think that ship's already sailed."

"Ngh," is all I managed to say out loud.

The Pink Special was another gang-bang, it would seem. I was so aroused I was dizzy, already unbuttoning and shedding bits of clothing as I was led to a room with a wide, soft mattress set on the floor, clean sheets (for now), and a shelf covered with various types of lube. The receptionist gestured for me to lie down; I would be attended to soon.

For the next part, it's a bit of a blur. Humans and Pokemon alike were ushered into the room to have their way with me, and it devolved into a symphony of sex. A fantasia of fucking. A dance of dicks, a cacophony of cum, a -

You get the idea.

Afterwards, I had had to request the footage to see just how many participants there had been; the exact numbers left me a little faint (and can be seen in _New approaches_ ). As for my own memories, I have just impressions:

Being spit-roasted by a pair of brothers, when the one fucking me finished, they high fived and the one I had been deep-throating took his brother's place;

A Malamar holding me aloft with its psychic powers while its tentacles penetrated me in every orifice;

A man scooping up droplets of cum that had splattered over my thighs or belly, fingering me and pushing the precious substance further inside;

A Dragonair wrapping its entire thirteen-foot length around me while the tip of its two-foot-long cock thrust in and out;

One of my human partners coming over all romantic and giving me kisses while others fucked me;

The discovery that Scrafty have surprisingly large cocks for their size hidden in those strange pants;

The additional discovery that along with two pairs of arms, Machamp also have two cocks and the ability to hold my legs spread _and_ pin my hands at the same time while fucking me with both of them, and yes, I am starting to understand why they are objects of such lust (to say nothing of those pectoral muscles!);

After the Machamp, two of the humans double penetrating me as well, riding one like a Ponyta while the other fucked me from behind, their cocks sliding against each other inside me;

Finally sated, the fire in my body finally extinguished, falling asleep under the warmth of a huge Arcanine while waiting for its knot to deflate, leaving me limp and, well, completely fucked out.

I wobbled out a couple of hours later, sore but satisfied, to be met by the first man I had encountered. He explained briefly that this wasn't uncommon, that strangers would disappear into the route where the Ditto lived for sex, only to emerge desperate for more. For each major Ditto population that he knew of, there was generally a brothel or a sex club that offered Pink Specials; that by the next day I would be delivering a half dozen new baby Ditto. It was a secret, admittedly not a well kept one, and it was a possible solution.

I returned to my hotel with the list of my partners during the Pink Special and with more swab kits. I was starting to cramp, got out a heat pack, ordered takeout, ate some chocolate. Chocolate seemed like a good idea after a giant human-Pokemon orgy. I rested uncomfortably that night, and in the morning, I climbed into the bathtub, propped my feet up on the rim, and squeezed out seven squirming infant Ditto, small enough to fit in my hand.

When I felt I could stand again, I took swabs of my weird squishy babies, put them in a (cleaned!) takeout container, and hiked back to the route where I had first encountered the Ditto. It emerged, watching silently as I let the little ones out; they wriggled over and nestled against it. I waved goodbye, then took my leave.

The results, when I got back to the lab the next day, were fascinating. We've long since known that Ditto DNA is in flux; there's something 'Ditto-ish' exclusive to it, but bits and pieces of other DNA periodically shows up. Now, though, we had a swab from a parent Ditto, swabs from its offspring, and a list of all the species I had slept with, plus, of course, my own DNA. And yes, we discovered that while the offspring had genes that matched the parent Ditto, they also had multiple human DNA (including my own), and all the Pokemon that had been present during the 'Pink Special'. With the knowledge of how to find those fragments of other species, we were able to examine the baseline Ditto line in more detail too, finding DNA traits of at least one hundred and fifty-seven other species, humans making up the largest share by far.

Humans. Ditto reproduce by mating with humans, and the humans mating with anything that moves nearby. Two Ditto together can't reproduce, they must use a human intermediary; population growth amongst Ditto are due to the humans nearby mating with them.

I can only imagine there may be some awkward discussions in areas where Ditto are common, but I have no regrets. It's a mystery we've wondered about for a long time and have now solved, thanks to the combination of DNA testing and the human tendency to look at a blob of pink goo and to decide to have sex with it.

Here is to human perversity, without which we would not have Dittos!

Unlike the first two encounters, where I can only suggest 'don't try this at home', why not give it a try yourself? If you're AFAB, looking to help give the Ditto population a boost, and want to do some citizen science in the process, write in to your region's Ditto Research Center, and ask for a swab kit and the address of the nearest Pink Special provider. For the cost of some discomfort, you can help the species reproduce and get in some astonishingly good sex while you're at it. (Space magazine takes no responsibility for any injuries or misadventures had while taking part in this. -Ed)

And if anyone asks, just say it's for science.

**Conceived with love**

There is one last story here, and it's one that is not in any scientific paper. I've kept it to myself, actually. Aside from my doctor, the only others who know the exact circumstances are the ones involved, and anyone in their immediate circle that they have shared it with too.

I want to preface this by referring to my initial question - what is taboo? All of my earlier encounters could be justified in that it was for science - that I was helping breed a critically endangered species, that I was assisting in a heat to prevent a juvenile from having to do so, that I was doing important research. They could be argued that there was no taboo there, as each encounter could be justified, up to and including the wild orgy/gang-bang.

If a human sleeps with a Pokemon out of affection and altruism, is that a taboo as well?

Several months ago, shortly after the Ditto experiment, I was approached while out doing field work (actual field work). It was a couple, a Gallade and a Gardevoir; both wild, romantically involved, and wanting to extend their family.

Here were their problems: both were male, the only female Gardevoir in the local area were immediate family, another female in their egg group would result in it being of that species, and they were honestly unwilling to conceive with the assistance of a Ditto. They had approached one, yes; the Ditto told them that there were some willing humans, and they sought me out.

Humans and the Gardevoir/Gallade line can't produce viable offspring together. But a Gardevoir and Gallade can combine two sperm together, using psychic abilities, to make a viable zygote. All they need, then, is a willing uterus for it to grow in, and the boost in psychic energy that loving, passionate sex can produce.

I had a willing uterus, and I'm a sucker for a romance. Of course I said yes. Of course I did.

We retreated to their home - not a human house, but comfortable nonetheless, a bower of greenery adorned with flowers and fabrics. It was dreamy and, yes, romantic; there were even flower petals on their bed (soft dried mosses and grasses, covered in layers of woven fabrics, some human-made).

The three of us, telepathically, discussed what was to take place - they could take turns with me, yes, but the feeling of togetherness would be stronger if they could both take me at the same time. Was I willing? (Yes, I was.) They would be focused on each other as they conceived their child, and while they would attempt to attend to me as well, their primary focus of attention would be each other. Was that okay? (It was.) Afterwards, if the psychic conception was successful, I would carry the pregnancy for approximately five months (the usual length of pregnancy for a Gardevoir), and they would like to be involved, regularly getting updates as their child grew in me. Was that okay? (It was!)

With all of those issues cleared up, we retreated to the bed.

In all the earlier encounters, there had been a distinct lack of foreplay. Not so here - I undressed, and the three of us explored each other's bodies, gently and languidly. I could marvel at the differences between their cocks; the Gardevoir's slender and white, tapered, with a sensitive vein of red tracing the underside; the Gallade's thicker, curved, flushed blue at the tip. When I took them both into my mouth at the same time, they both shivered, clinging to each other, gazes locked, one hand each stroking my hair. The blue flush at the tip of the Gallade's cock deepened into green; the Gardevoir's sensitive red vein throbbed against my tongue.

They returned the favor in kind, and how. It had been a long time since I had had someone go down on me; my first orgasm of the day was with my legs wrapped around a Gallade's shoulders as he fucked me with his tongue, arching my back to suck and stroke his Gardevoir partner's length at the same time. When penetration came, it was a natural extension; I was on my side, one leg wrapped around the Gardevoir's hip as he slid into me, the Gallade wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he joined his partner.

A little tight compared to most human encounters, but honestly, after everything I had already experienced, it was simply the next step of my sexual education.

They were attentive to each other, yes; touching, stroking, kissing. But they did not forget me either, teasing me, making sure I was comfortable, that I was enjoying it, that I was feeling good. When we came, it was all three of us together, simultaneously; I could not be a part of their psychic connection, but their physical embrace was enough. It was enough.

We laid there for a while longer, comfortably entangled, their softening lengths still nestled in my body. Sleepily, I asked if they knew for sure that they concieved; they were smiling when they confirmed that, yes, they had. There had been a successful joining; a little Ralts would grow in me.

Eventually, we detached and departed, with the promise to continue to meet up for updates. I returned to my everyday life, by all accounts just another regular old human, the pregnancy not showing for months and then easily hidden under clothing (we had timed it well - the conception was in the middle of summer, and by the time my bump was big enough to show, we were well and truly into winter).

I worked, I watched as _New insights_ was released and the shock waves moved through the scientific community and then through the tabloid community (my personal favorite headline was " _I dingled a dragon - for SCIENCE!_ "), I cared for my body in its early stages of pregnancy, confessing to my doctor (who had seen all the weird things I had put myself through already) what I had done. I kept in contact with the couple; we watched our child, because it was all of our child, grow inside me.

Ralts have weak psychic abilities at best. But it's strong enough to connect them to their carrier even as a fetus. I would stroke my belly and would feel the little being inside kick gently at my hand and nudge against my mind. There was no question that I would be involved in their life, all three of their parents knew that, now.

At four months, I went on leave, using my accumulated and long-deserved holiday pay. With it, I rented a charming cottage in the countryside, where I could read, write, eat well, watch the snow, and spend time with my Gardevoir and Gallade mates. I could use my prior experience with the Kommo-o when I went into labor, relaxing in a warm bath; my mates used their psychic abilities to share the contractions and minimize them for me, leaving me blissed out and peaceful. My Gallade mate's sister was in attendance, too; she had recently had a young one herself, and would be able to nurse our child.

Our son was delivered at 20:15 on the 16th of December in a little cottage in the country, surrounded by his family - his Gardevoir and Gallade fathers, his Gardevoir aunt, and me. We cradled him, his aunt nursed him, and my mates put me to bed; I would awaken every so often and catch a glimpse of him, smile, and drift off again. With four of us there, we were able to split our time and stay well-rested and relaxed, giving our little one all the love and care he needed.

It was just after new year when we finally, reluctantly parted, although I'm still in regular contact - I see my son and my mates about three times a week, now. My son is five and a half weeks old now, and his little red horns are starting to emerge (thankfully, Ralts are born without them). He can find our faces easily and smile, has started investigating toys, and can lift his head. Ralts do not coo like human babies, but he has started the psychic equivalent of a gentle touch to the mind. He is remarkable.

Was it scientifically valid? No, not really. I gained no scientific insight, published no papers. But we conceived a child out of love, and now he is a part of my family, too.

Is that taboo? That's for you to decide.


End file.
